Party-Girl Sister
Party-Girl Sister is one of the main characters in the "Rules of Engagement" series. Her suggested name is Jess but the player can choose a name for her. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Her task is to keep one job for the entire summer. Appearance Party-Girl Sister has long, brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. Usually, she wears a white crop top with a pink flowery shrug and a necklace with stars and a lot of make up. Personality Party-Girl Sister is a fun loving young woman who likes to party and live to the fullest. She suffers because people think that all she can do is partying and can't take anything seriously. However, she shows that she can do anything she sets her mind to, as she can earn Blake's trust and respect. She will do anything for Bookish Sister, her twin, as shown when she pretends to be her for an interview. Relationships Siblings Main Character and Brother are her older siblings, Bookish Sister is her older twin (but they're very different). Cousin Cousin has always been jealous of Party-Girl Sister and her siblings because she thinks that Nana loved them more than her. Now, after Nana's death, she tries to get the whole inheritance for herself by sabotaging her cousins' tasks. Carter Party-Girl Sister and Carter are co-workers. They even hook up together. In Book 2, it's shown that Carter is starting to fall for Party-Girl Sister and is very disappointed and hurt as he finds out that she and Blake slept together. He is one of Party-Girl Sister's love interests. Blake Party-Girl Sister takes an instant liking to Blake at the Wine and Mixers when she sees him drinking her favorite whiskey. Later, she finds out that he's her new boss and she tries hard to impress him. Even though he doesn't know her very well, the manager sees more in Party-Girl Sister than other people do. He thinks she's smart and able to do more in her life than just partying and doesn't want her to give up on her job. He is one of Party-Girl Sister's love interests. Chaz Chaz is Party-Girl Sister's boss. Mira Mira is one of Party-Girl Sister's love interests. Other Looks Party-girl sister2.jpg|Waitress uniform Party-girl sister3.jpg|Lingerie Party-Girl Sister Pink Dress.png|In her twin's clothes Party-girl Sister Tour Guide.png|Tour guide uniform Party-Girl Sister Lavender Dress.png|Lavender Bridesmaid's dress Trivia * Throughout several episodes, she has been craving olives, orange slices, pickles, and chocolate. It is seeing the olives and orange slices that makes her brother ask her if she's pregnant. It's the same thing their mother craved when she was expecting Party-Girl Sister and Bookish Sister. * As revealed in Book 3, Chapter 7, Bookish Sister is the second youngest granddaughter of Nana, making Party-Girl Sister the youngest granddaughter, as well as Bookish Sister's younger twin. * She was a Girl Scout. * She didn't graduate from high school, but intends to fix it after the cruise. * She has a resemblance with Hailee Steinfeld. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Nomade